


The Ones We'd Never Meet

by xdluhman (deirdrepaterson)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, F/F, Harry Grayson AU, Implied/Referenced Mpreg, Matchmaking, Non-op Trans Character, Oops, Philippa raises Michael AU, Sarek remains (nominally) with T'Rea AU, Tags to be added as necessary, Trans Amanda Grayson, an AU that I haven't really introduced to anyone but a close friend, defined third Vulcan sex AU, it isn't really mpreg because he's not actually male but I'm playing it safe, purple prose-ish prologue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdrepaterson/pseuds/xdluhman
Summary: In almost any other universe, Amanda Grayson and Philippa Georgiou would never cross paths, no matter how few the degrees of separation between them. But Fate isn't as all-powerful as one would think; all it takes is one meddling Vulcan to change the course of their lives for the better.A bizarrely contrived AU featuring Sarek as the meddler, sire of Sybok, and birth parent of Spock; Amanda Grayson as the laidback trans mother of Spock "Harry" Grayson; and Philippa Georgiou as the adoptive mother of Michael Burnham and strict captain of the USS Shenzhou.An ongoing work with both too much and too little explanation.Rating may change over time.





	1. Prologue: The Hands of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This prologue shouldn't be taken as a reflection of the language used in the rest of the story. It's much more poetic/literary/whatever than what's to come, hopefully. It is worth a warning that build the worst sentences; there's nothing I love more than adding extra clauses or prepositional phrases that render a sentence almost incomprehensible. So, sorry for that. I don't have anyone to check my messes.  
> Also this prologue is very short and vague and probably won't be followed by a real chapter for a while...

There was something about S'chn T'gai Sarek that always caused the pattern of Fate's tapestry to change. It didn't matter the universe or timeline, species or sex or state, as long as some form of that being existed, things never quite went according to plan. The files and checklists usually had some form of the following: two wives (or husbands or partners as appropriate) in succession; two children, one dignitary, one explorer; and a quiet life of mild influence, among other things. But in the infinitude of looms managed by her innumerable hands, Fate could not think of more than one or two in which this life went to plan.

 

In one universe, Sarek had an additional charge, a young human ward. In that timeline, the eldest son denied the traditions of his people wholesale, going on to entangle millions of threads never meant to touch in an a hopeless quest for proof of a near-forgotten myth. The second son held the people of his mother too close to his heart, joining the wrong service, going so far as sacrificing himself only to return again. Two wives became three when the shifts in the warp and weft demanded recompense for one and a quarter souls moved.

 

In another, his eldest son was lost, taken before his time; the younger whisked away by his mother, raised, against all odds, to join the service and eventually weaken the empire in a way his father, the prophet, never could.

 

And in another, S'chn T'gai Sarek saw the potential between threads neither Fate nor Love had ever considered. Married only once, but with two sons by two mothers, he united two women who, in almost every other universe met not even once, created one of the strongest Matches to ever grace the spirits.

 

Thus, this tale is not about Sarek of Vulcan, but of Amanda and Philippa of Earth and how their love shone so brightly that, for an instant, Fate, like Love and Justice, was blind.


	2. Chapter One: Concern Beyond Your Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarek is contacted by a concerned teenager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, no promises for the quality or timing of this work.  
> Enjoy!

Michael Burnham-Georgiou was reclined at an unacceptable angle, Sarek noted as the comm-line stabilized. But since he had next to no parenting experience, what with Sybok being raised by T'Rea and Sovin and…Harold being raised by Amanda alone, he held his tongue. Michael's behavior was Philippa's purview alone; he had given up all claims to her when Philippa adopted her. Instead, he nodded at the human teenager, greeting her simply, "Michael."

 

"Hey Sarek," she said before sliding off the couch and onto the floor where she pulled her legs to her chest. "I'm worried about Mom," she continued without prompting.

 

"You are always worried about Philippa, Michael," Sarek observed. It was true; in the two years since Michael had gained access to her own (unencrypted) comm-link, she had called him more than three hundred times to express concern about her mother's well-being or, less often, ask questions about her studies. "It is highly illogical."

 

"And _you_ always say that," Michael shot back. "But I'm serious this time. I think Mom needs help."

 

Sarek inclined his head briefly. "Very well. Tell me about your concerns."

 

To an outsider, it would seem beyond bizarre for a young human to seek familial advice from a Vulcan more than four times her age. But Sarek had taken up the post of mind healer for a segment of the remaining Vulcan royalty. His bond with the princess T'Rea had not been broken, though they had nominally gone their separate ways, so he was permanently tied to her family for safety. When he was younger, he had dreamed of being an ambassador or an astrophysicist; at least, as much as any Vulcan has dreams. Instead, he had been singled out as having a strong affinity for the telepathic gift. His training had included a series of programs not wholly unlike the courses taken by Starfleet counselors.

 

In short, he knew how to handle humans. To an extent.

 

"Mom doesn't have any friends on the ship. She spends all her free time either training or here in our quarters. I think she's lonely and refuses to do anything about it," Michael explained.

 

"And what makes you think that?" Sarek asked, as if they hadn't already had this conversation dozens of times.

 

Michael huffed in irritation. "Look, I've told you this like a million times. She cashed in a lot of favors with people to get me on her ship. So now she's all uptight 24/7 because she thinks one slip-up will get her demoted!"

 

"And of course you've studied anthropology and sociology and such and know that humans require social interaction to thrive. I know. She has done well; what makes you so concerned this time?" Sarek said, trying to "cut to the chase".

 

"I haven't told her yet, but I've applied to Starfleet Academy. Obviously I'm not guaranteed to get in, but if I do, she's going to be all alone. And I'm afraid of what that means for her." Michael's posture was still childish, but her eyes were serious.

 

Both of Sarek's eyebrows rose almost imperceptibly. "That is a major step to take. I understand your concern now, but what do you expect I can do to help?"

 

Michael shoved her legs down in front of her. "I don't know, exactly. But you know people, right? You've traveled places with T'Rea's entourage. Find her someone she can chat with."

 

Sarek's lips quirked slightly. "I know far fewer people than you think, Michael. And most that I do know are Vulcan--hardly, as you say, good friend material for obvious reasons. However…" He paused, considering the possible consequences of contacting Amanda. "…there is a human woman who might be an option. She even has a son a few years younger than you."

 

"That could be good, could be bad. Might make her miss me more," Michael pointed out. "But could you ask her anyway? I'd really appreciate it."

 

"Very well, but I can make no promises. She…may be too busy to take the role of 'pen pal' to a Starfleet captain."

 

"Thanks Sarek! Let me know how it turns out, okay? I should study for my exams now, bye!" She made a gesture and the connection terminated.

 

Sarek resisted the urge to tip his head back and sigh. It was so hard to deny Michael anything.

 

She had been three years old when the Klingons attacked Doctari Alpha, killing her parents. T'Rea, already busy with Sybok, had suggested that Sarek might make an acceptable foster parent until a human could adopt her. This had almost certainly been because he was involved with Amanda Grayson at the time. What none of them had known was that some quirk of fate or biology had led to Sarek and Amanda conceiving a son. Sarek had not known that he was not biologically male; it was common knowledge (among Vulcans) that they had three distinct sexes (not including intersex conditions), but he had never bothered to be examined, since he was not attracted to other men. In his youthful confidence, he had never considered the possibility of a transgender partner comfortable with the genitals she was born with.

 

He would forever insist that it was the pregnancy that had driven him to (metaphorically) bond so deeply with the human toddler. Had Amanda stayed, they likely would have adopted Michael themselves. Instead, Sarek was left alone to strongly vet every human or couple that expressed interest in adopting Michael. He remained unimpressed until meeting one Philippa Georgiou, an up-and-coming Starfleet officer whose fierce expression melted away when she was with Michael. His one concern had been the unsuitability of a ship as a place for a young child, but she was able to assure him she had a position lined up teaching at the Academy should she be approved. And she was.

 

Over the years, Philippa had kept him up-to-date on Michael with vids and holos and the occasional comm-link "visit". Michael grew up considering him a close friend of the family and now often came to him for advice or a second opinion. He almost felt hurt that she hadn't mentioned thinking about Starfleet Academy before, but it was hardly a surprise from her attitude and appreciation of her mother's line of work.

 

Sarek stopped reminiscing and checked the chronometer. 'Lunch,' he thought, 'then I will call Amanda.'


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda's son says Sarek wants to speak with her. (Seriously. That's it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until/unless my ideas start flowing more smoothly/rapidly, the chapters are going to be more like individual scenes rather than whole chapters. This is less than ideal, and probably not very appealing, but for the sake of my own motivation, I need to post as I write.  
> Basically, for the time being, chapters are going to be super short.  
> They're also going to be very dialogue heavy, which isn't great either, but that's because right now everything is just communication.

"Spock Harold Grayson, where are you?! I'm due at the school in twenty minutes!" Amanda called from the kitchen, where she was waiting for her son, box of breakfast in hand. "If we don't get going now, you might not--"

 

The front door opened and closed. "Mother? Are you ready to go?" came a voice from behind her.

 

She turned, looking a little frazzled. "Harry! There you are. I didn't know you'd already gone out to the car," she said, moving towards the front door.

 

Harry headed out just behind her, carefully tugging down his beanie to make sure it covered the tops of his ears. "I went out to make a few final modifications to my history diorama. Sarek sent me a couple of additional holos of Solkar, and I wanted to make sure my depiction was as accurate as possible," he explained as he climbed into the vehicle and took the box of breakfast from his mother.

 

It took until she was ready for the vehicle to back out of the driveway for Amanda to realize what her son had said. "Wait," she said, engaging the brake and turning to Harry. "You're in contact with Sarek?"

 

He squinted at her and blinked, seeming confused. "Yes? You gave me his link code. Was I not supposed to use it?"

 

Amanda sighed. "Did I forget to tell you it was for emergencies only? As in, mom-was-in-an-accident-and-is-now-comatose emergencies?"

 

"You must have. I didn't know, mom, really. I guess that's why he seemed almost surprised to find me on the line." He opened the box and pulled out the fork. "We should get going or you're going to be late to work."

 

"That's what I was trying to say but you weren't in the house," she said, disengaging the brake and initiating navigation. "Was Sarek okay with you calling him?"

 

"I don't really know. He's not very expressive, being Vulcan and all," Harry said, taking a bite of his scrambled eggs with cheese and onions.

 

Amanda smiled faintly. "I suppose that's true. But he didn't ask if I gave you permission or anything?"

 

Harry didn't meet her eyes. "I might've implied that you'd given me blanket permission to use our link." Before she could admonish him, he continued, "Oh, yeah! He wants you to speak with him at your 'earliest convenience'. Something about needing a favor for someone he knows."

 

They sat in silence for a while, Harry eating his breakfast and Amanda stealing the occasional bite. What kind of favor could Sarek need from her of all people, Amanda wondered. They'd parted amicably and kept in touch every now and then, but she was just a high school teacher and he was a mind healer for some very important people. What in the galaxy could she do that he couldn't? "That's kind of strange, don't you think? I'll probably call him tonight, though, so don't expect to be able to use the link yourself, okay?"

 

They were just pulling up next to Harry's school. He gave her a strange look. "It's not like I ever really use it, mom. I've only spoken with Sarek twice, okay?" He left the box on the seat as he hopped out and went to the back to get his diorama.

 

"Okay, I believe you, Harry. Have a good day. I love you," she said as he closed the rear door and started heading for the building.

 

"Love you too, Mom, see you later!" he called as she started navigation again.

 

She spent the whole day wondering what Sarek thought she could help with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The origin of this AU is in the (famed?) interview of Jane Wyatt (who played Amanda in TOS), where someone asked her what Spock's first name was (since the Mr. implied that it was his last name?). She responded (jokingly) that it was Harold. So I wanted to create an AU where Spock went by Harold/Harry, which started this whole mess.


End file.
